Funrim
gee whizz!!!!!! revamping thing!!!! Funtime Funrim belongs to me, dawgs! So don't steal him! He's still a WIP though so OOF :appearance Looking at this skinny, shaking RainWing, often doesn't get you thinking of a mafia member of the Brag, a branch of crime in the Sand Kingdom. But, as looks may deceive, he is. Funrim looks unfed and weak; you can see his rib cage. It's a wonder how he made it this far. Along his left shoulder is a symbol of an ace, the symbol of the Brag. He is an acidic green color, with bright pink eyes. His markings are like that of a strange snake, looking to be triangular with stripes at his tail. He lacks the sloth claws that most RainWings have, instead having rather short claws. His frill and wings have a strange kind of newt color to them. He is always seen shaking from hunger. The strangest thing about him is not his appearance, but rather, his teeth. In the normal day, they look bloodied, or at least, stained red. They are snaggled and unkempt, and looks very painful to be bitten with. In the night, they glow an eerie yellow-orange. This genetic mutation often keeps him from smiling. :personality Being a member of the mafia usually means that you're a rugged individual: fierce, tough, and strong. Looking at Funrim, he doesn't seem to fit the bill. But, in a way, he seems fierce in a desperate kind of way. He is often a grumpy, ill-tempered, and clingy dragon. He is aggressive, and doesn't like talking much. The only thing he does is glare, however. He's all bark and no bite. This often causes him to be the doormat of the mafia. Funrim is a very lonely dragon. He is afraid of being abandoned, and as a result, lets others walk over him. He is the kind of clingy sort, always sticking more towards bigger groups of dragons. He is a lost, lonely dragon who treats the world with how he treats him. He's not a bad dragon, per say, but more of a sad and mad type in a world that offers him no kindness. :abilites Funrim is...well, handicapped at his own abilities. Being born with awful teeth has caused his venom sacks to become useless, and thus cannot spit venom because he had them removed. He is an emotional mess, so he cannot control his colors very well. As well as having bad teeth, he has brittle bones. Despite not having the best of abilities, he gets by. Funrim is excellent at skittering up trees, in times of need. In an act of desperation, he (like a human, called hysterical strenght) will use the rest of his remaining powers to get out of a situation. Not because he is strong, but because he is desperate. Strangely, he seems to be immune to poison. So, that's another ability you can chalk up to his list. Poison does not affect him too badly, and at most makes him flaccid or strained. :history The youngest of six siblings, Funrim gave himself the name after everyone said his "teeth look funny." He was very lonely, and due to his teeth, he was often ignored by his siblings. But, he did not care. He only wanted attention from his parents. But one day, his parents were gone. Something had happened. Funrim didn't understand at the time, but there was a famine that had claimed his home, near the Sand Kingdom. Something that had to do with a bunch of crimes. Only a few months old, he really didn't understand why his siblings kept him from the food. But it was, how they said, "survival of the fittest. And, frankly, you're not the fittest." While his older siblings ate the food they caught, Funrim was left to starve. Sure, sometimes his siblings would feel sorry for him and give him a snack. But other than that, he was totally alone, hungry, and without attention. One day, his siblings wanted to go out and hunt, and they told Serpentine to stay at home. He did, and promptly ate all the rest of the food. After a day, a week, a month, even, they never came back. They had left little Funrim all by his lonesome. He had eaten all of the food, and he was starving. Unable to take it anymore, he left his home, wandering the land of the sand, searching for food and always hungry. One day, as he painfully slept on another empty belly, someone had prodded him awake. Another dragon, with a fringe along her back and large doe eyes. "What are you doing on my turf, huh? This is mafia territory. Either you get out or get killed." Funrim didn't want to leave; all he wanted was a meal, a nice place to sleep, and some attention. "I'll do an even better option than those two; I want to join your mafia." The dragon looked puzzled at this scrawny dragon, but shrugged, a grin lining her maw, and let him. He was given a large meal, a place to sleep, and was laid to rest and told him "tell the devil Iblis sent you." He awakened the next day, refreshed, though still hungry. As he roamed around the hidden mafia camp (which he found out was called the Brag,) he received many strange looks. As it turns out, Iblis had tried to poison him and ultimately kill him. And yet, he did not die. This was very curious. Iblis could not kill this dragon! That meant he was something special. Funrim was allowed to stay. Though he enjoys the attention of being the "unkillable dragon," sometimes, just, sometimes, he wished that he was back at home, with his mother and father, eating a hare and some carrots. :trivia * glowing teeth come from "Feline Erythropoietic Porphyria," and is, and I quote "a rare hereditary disease of cats, cattle, pigs, sheep, and people." * i dunno i was thinking of sidd the sloth from ice age 3 when he ate those berries and got all paralyzed. sloths naturally have this stuff that keeps them from getting poisoned i thought it was neat 1734ACFA-AB25-4C86-A418-07358919F9E5.png|BY TIDEWEAVER!!!! IM GONNA CRY I LOVE SON!!! Category:RainWings Category:Males Category:Content (Daybreak the Traveler) Category:Characters Category:LGBT+